


Making Magic

by Savageseraph



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Sean was only looking for a birthday gift for a friend.  What he found was so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afra_schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/gifts).



Bell, Book, and Candle. For fuck’s sake. Sean frowned at the shop that said it sold “Gifts for the Untamed Spirit.” Spending even part of an evening at a store run by a rumpled hippie and her clutch of cats offended his sensibilities. But it was Miranda’s birthday, and for some reason he couldn’t quite comprehend, his otherwise practical friend bought into this New Age crap. Sean adjusted his jacket, squared his shoulders. In and out as quickly as possible. That was why he arrived at the store ten minutes to closing. The clerk might curse him ten ways to Tuesday, but he had no intention of lingering. Or of letting himself or his suit absorb toxic levels of patchouli poisoning.

The first thing Sean noticed when he entered the shop was that it did not, in fact, smell like patchouli. There was a peppery, spicy scent that Sean supposed was not unpleasant. The second thing he noticed was the woman. Wild blue hair tumbled down to the middle of her back and matched her peasant skirt and corset. She was wearing way too much make-up and silver jewelry. He smirked and looked around for a cat. It was only a matter of time before one emerged. The woman was chatting up a man in well-worn jeans and a soft grey t-shirt. There was a time when the most awkward shopping a man could do for a lady friend’s gift was naughty underwear. Not anymore. Sean did take a small measure of comfort in the fact he wasn’t the only one out of place this evening.

When it didn’t look like any additional help was coming--a hazard of shopping late he hadn’t considered--Sean started wandering through the shop. Where did anyone even start trying to make sense of all this...stuff? He passed crystals and jewelry, tarot cards and incense burners, candles and desk fountains. He paused, looking twice at what seemed to be a collection of rosaries, though they didn’t bear crucifixes or saints’ medallions. 

“Were you looking for a set a mala beads?”

Sean started, surprised that someone got so close to him without him noticing and that the speaker was male. The blonde in the touchable-looking grey shirt flashed Sean a friendly smile. The blue woman was nowhere to be seen.

The fellow picked up a strand of wrinkly brown spheres. “Rudraksha seeds are a traditional choice.” He let his fingers brush across some that looked like glass or stone. “But the stone ones are popular as well.”

Sean looked from the man to the rosaries--uh, mala beads--and then back to him. “I didn’t understand a thing you just said.”

He laughed. “Not buying for yourself then?”

“Do I look like someone who....” Sean cleared his throat. There wasn’t any way he could end that sentence that wouldn’t be rude.

“Someone who...?” The clerk tipped his head to the side. Curious.

Sean searched for some sign of annoyance or anger, but the fellow simply looked amused, so he shrugged. “Someone who believes in all this shite.”

The man hung the beads back with the others and regarded Sean speculatively. His eyes were exceptionally blue, and his lips would give even a chaste man sinful dreams. “Mala beads are used for meditation. You repeat a mantra as you go through the string bead by bead.”

“Ah.” Sean rubbed at his chin. Miranda had been going on about yoga class and clearing her mind. Maybe meditation beads would be a good choice. He touched the strands, some made with those strange seeds, some with wood. He picked up one of the stone ones with beads that went from white and black through all the colors of the rainbow. A crystal with gold threading through it hung from the end above a cream-colored tassel.

The blonde smiled. “The chakra strands are good choice for general meditation. That’s my talent. Reading and balancing chakras.”

Fucked if Sean knew what that meant, and if Harry Potter’s blonder older brother thought he was going to ask, he’d be sorely disappointed . “I’ll take your word for it.” He offered the beads to the man and followed him back to the register. However, before going behind the counter, the man stopped to lock the door. Sean glanced at his watch. 9:13 PM. If the clerk looked bothered at being kept late, he didn’t show it.

He was putting the beads in a decorative box embossed with the shop’s logo when he said, “I could prove you wrong, you know.”

Sean blinked. “Wrong?”

He smiled pleasantly, nodded. “That all this...” He gestured to take in the store. “...is shite.”

There was about as much chance of that as there was of Sean taking up macramé and basket-weaving classes. He snorted. “I don’t think so.” Those blue eyes moved over him from head to crotch and then back up again, and Sean felt a traitorous shiver run through his body. Eyeing up a customer wasn’t precisely professional, but then neither was his response to it.

“You pride yourself on your rationality. A practical man. You wear that like a badge of honor.” A pause. “You make your living talking, communicating.” His brow furrowed slightly. “No, teaching.”

Sean stiffened. He didn’t look like some tweed-addled professor, and he dressed better than anyone could manage on a teacher’s salary. Nothing about the suit said he was a corporate trainer. A lucky guess. Nothing more. Even a clock that doesn’t run is right twice a day. “Nice trick. Did they teach you that at Hogwart’s?”

When the clerk came around from behind the counter, Sean found himself wanting to take a step back and getting irritated with himself for being the fool. The man stared at his chest and he found himself wanting to tug on his lapels to straighten his jacket, make sure it was still a barrier between those eyes and his skin. “You are content with your life. Your job. Your circle of friends. You care about people, but you spend a lot of energy being careful not to care too much.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” The words came out sharper than Sean intended. Two ex’s would do that to a man.

“It is if you keep yourself from being happy because you’re too afraid to risk being hurt.”

Sean growled softly as the man circled him. “You don’t know a fucking thing about me.” Despite that, the bastard made better guesses than many people Sean had known for years.

“Then why are you getting angry? Defensive?”

“I’m not.” But Sean knew how his words sounded. Angry. And defensive.

“What’s your name?”

“Sean.” The question took him by surprise. The fact that he actually answered it even more so.

“David. Nice to meet you, Sean.” 

“I wish I could say the same.” Sean bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do is let the fucking wanker know how deeply he was getting under his skin. “Why does my name matter?”

David stopped behind him, not touching, but close. “It matters because of this.” 

He wasn’t touched. Sean was sure of that. If he’d felt a hand on his back, sliding under his jacket, he would have turned, possibly hit David. But he didn’t feel anything. Except for the heat that uncoiled low in his gut. He bit down on his lip as his cock twitched and started to harden. 

“It isn’t just your heart you hold back, is it, Sean?” 

Sean swallowed. He didn’t trust his voice to be steady if he answered. He shifted, trying to ease the ache that settled in his balls. 

“How long have you kept your passion leashed? How long have you fought against it?”

Closing his eyes didn’t block out David’s voice. All it did was encourage him to think about those lips stretched around his cock. His back arched, and he couldn’t hold back a moan. How long had it been since he bought the toys that arrived in discrete packaging? Since he lay in bed, ready to indulge his fantasies and fuck himself? Since he’d lost his nerve? A man who enjoyed losing himself in a woman’s heat as much as he did shouldn’t dream about being screwed by another man. But he did. Sean shook his head to try to dispel those thoughts.

David’s lips brushed his ear as he murmured. “Do you want me to stop? I will if you ask me to. If that’s what you really want.” He nipped at Sean’s earlobe. “Is that what you want, Sean?”

_Yes._ The word echoed through Sean loud enough David should have been able to hear it. But before he could voice it, another word, this one softer, silkier, followed. _Liar._ Sean shuddered. _You want this. You want **him**._

“No.” Sean cleared his throat. “No, that’s not what I want.” He wasn’t sure if he was answering Dave or himself. Probably both.

David slid a hand down Sean’s arm, took his hand. “Come with me.” He led Sean to the left of the sales counter, down a hallway that had a number of doors off it. One led to a yoga studio, another to a room full of crystals and plush looking chairs. David opened one that lead to a room with cabinets and candles and a massage table. He turned toward Sean, and without releasing his hand, leaned in to kiss him. At first it was a light, tentative brush of lips, but Sean tangled his fingers in David’s hair, kissed him back, wondering if David could taste his need on his tongue. When the kiss ended, they were both a bit breathless.

It was David who recovered first. He nodded toward the center of the room. “Lean against the table.”

Sean could hear him opening and closing drawers in the cabinets. He had another chance to reconsider. To walk the hell out of whatever this was and buy Miranda a gift certificate to her yoga studio’s shop and a dozen roses. It would be so easy to leave, and yet he knew if he did, he’d never let himself entertain anything like this again. 

His common sense objected, quite fiercely, as he slipped off his jacket, tossed it over a chair, and leaned over the padded table. Apparently, knowing the situation he found himself in was more than a little bit mad couldn’t complete with the fact that it was also the stuff wet dreams were made of.

He jerked when David stepped behind him, and reached around him to undo his trousers. Tension that balanced between desire and dread strung him tight. He swallowed as he felt his trousers and underwear slide over his hips and down his legs to pool at his ankles. 

David slid a hand under his shirt, rubbed his palm over Sean’s lower back and ass, and damn if his whole body didn’t tighten and hum under his touch. He groaned. It was so fucking nice. It was.... Sean yelped, tensed as a single slick finger pressed into him.

“Shhhh.” David’s other palm rested lightly on his back, sending tingling pleasure washing through him. “It’s okay.”

Sean rode the pleasure singing through him as one finger became two, and he whimpered softly as two became three. The stretch and burn bled into the pleasant buzz of desire. Jerking off might feel better when it was your own hand on your body. This was just the opposite.

“You’re so tight.”

“I’ve never....” Sean cursed himself for what he wanted to but couldn’t unsay.

“Never?” There was no amusement in David’s tone, just surprise. “You really are into self-denial, aren’t you?”

Rarely had Sean wanted to tell someone to fuck off more than he did at that moment, but as much as he wanted to do that, he wanted to feel David’s fingers thrusting, twisting, _rubbing_ even more. The touch mellowed from strange to comfortable, comfortable enough that Sean made a protesting sound when those fingers slid free. He realized why a heartbeat later when something else pressed against him.

“Wait.” Sean tensed. “Wait. I think we should....” Another wave of pure need washed away Sean’s protest but not the soft, desperate cry he made when David pressed into him. Sean bit down on his lip. The slide in was devastatingly slow, slow enough for him to feel every inch. God, David was thick and hard, and he wasn’t sure he’d hold together long enough to take it. But he did. He took it, and when David finally stopped moving, he wasn’t sure if he felt relief or disappointment.

“I.... I don’t....” Sean bit off his words before he said something ridiculous. Pants around his ankles, a man buried balls-deep in his arse, and his cock harder than it had been in a long, long time. He wasn’t precisely in a position to pretend this wasn’t something he wanted.

“Shhh.” David laid a palm over the small of Sean’s back. “Don’t fight, Sean.” His hand tingled against Sean’s skin, and then the sensation sank into Sean’s body, stirring something deep inside him, bringing with it a spike of pleasure so hard and beautiful and perfect, he cried out.

“Tell me.” David’s words were soft, coaxing.

When Sean shook his head, another pulse of pleasure followed. This one was strong enough to make his hips jerk and leave him shuddering, his whole body aching for more.

“Tell me.”

“I.... I can’t.... I don’t....” Whatever he was going to say was lost in a cry as another wave of pleasure washed over him. “Oh, god, please. Please....” He couldn’t pull away, couldn’t press back. David’s arm stayed tight around his waist, holding him still.

“Tell me, Sean.”

“Fuck me. I _need_ it.”

David kissed Sean’s back. “I know you do.” His arm loosened just a little around Sean’s waist as he started to move. “I know you do.” 

Sean closed his eyes, enjoying the long, slow pull back, the maddeningly slow press back in. He smiled. It was enough for the sharper cravings to fade, enough to let him savor the feeling of being stretched, filled. Usually things are never as good in real life as they are in your dreams, but this.... This was better. _So much better._

What was better still was when David really started moving, putting his back into his thrusts. Sean gripped the edge of the table hard when the angle of David’s thrusts changed just enough that each one struck sparks deep inside him. He wasn’t going to be able to last, to hold on. He wasn’t.... His whole body jerked as he cried out, his release taking him quicker and harder than it ever had before and just after it he felt David spill inside him.

Sean wasn’t sure how long they sprawled there, but it was long enough for one of his legs to start to cramp and his stomach to remind him he hadn’t had dinner. He wet his lips. “I thought you’d be a crazy cat lady.”

“What?” David sounded equal parts amused and confused as he pulled back.

“That’s who usually runs places like this, isn’t it?” Sean straightened, stretched. He was going to ache in all sorts of unusual places tomorrow.

David snorted. “So you’re disappointed I didn’t live up to your expectations?”

“No.” Sean shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that.” He traced his fingers along David’s jaw and smiled as the other man’s eyes slip closed and he made a soft sound deep in his throat. He stepped closer to David until their bodies touched. “I know things about you too.”

Those blue eyes half opened. “You do?”

“Mmmm. I know you’re going to dinner with me tonight.” Sean licked up the pulsebeat in David’s neck, delighting in the shiver it caused.

“I am?”

“You are. And then we’re going to my place.” Sean brushed his lips lightly against David’s and felt a slow simmer of satisfaction at how quickly, how eagerly, they parted for a deeper kiss. 

It was almost like magic.


End file.
